1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory and an operation method of a memory, and particularly to a memory with low current consumption and a method for reducing current consumption of a memory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, when an application unit coupled to a memory needs to access data stored in a predetermined segment of a bank of the memory, a controller of the memory first enables an active command corresponding to a predetermined row address of the bank, and then enables an access command. Therefore, a plurality of word line switches of all segments of the bank corresponding to the predetermined row address are turned on according to the active command, and a plurality of bit switches and sensing amplifier groups corresponding to the all segments of the bank are also turned on according to the access command. Although the application unit only needs to access the data stored in the predetermined segment of the bank, the plurality of word line switches of all segments of the bank corresponding to the predetermined row address and the plurality of bit switches and the sensing amplifier groups bank corresponding to the all segments of the bank are all turned on, resulting in the memory wasting some unnecessary current consumption.